A Different Kind of Case
by TearsfallenHeaven
Summary: Well R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

ï»¿ DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO-ONE CONNECTED IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM TO CSI **Although, If I did I cant be held responible for the outcome! LOL  
  
Nick Stokes got out of his car and closed the door. "Another Day in the life on the inside" Nick said to himself as he opened the door to his work. He was a crime Scene Investigator. He loved his job. He loved his co-workers. Well He loved working with them. He ran his hand through his short black hair. He saw his reflection in the door as he walked into the breakroom of his work place.   
"Hey Guys! Just waiting for me to arrive were we?" Nick said as he took a chair inbtween Warrick Brown, His favorite guy to work with, becuase well, he has more in common with Warrick then he did with Grissom. Grissom liked bugs, Enough said. and on his other side was Sara Sidle.  
  
" Nick. Would you like to think that we did realise that you weren't here? 'Cause we didn't notice." Sara Sidle said as she put her long brown hair behind her ears.   
  
"Very Funny Sara" Nick said as he sarcasticly smiled to her.  
  
" I thought it was" Sara shot back.   
Gâ€Žil Grissom the quiet, abstract, fatherly figure to Nick, Sara and Warrick walked into the room plopping two case files onto the table.   
  
"Nick, Sara and Cathrine you are with the double homicide file. Warrick you are with me on the homicide case. Remember The Evidence doesn't" Grissom said   
"Lie" Catherine, Nick, Sara and Warrick said.Nick reached across the table and grabbed the case file.  
  
"Ouch." Was all he said as he passed the file to Catherine WIllows another C.S.I. Catherine used to be a striper that was until Grissom recruited her. She was ever so thankful to Grissom.  
  
"Oh My god" Were the only words that Catherine could have formed.   
  
"Its disturbing" Catherine said as she looked at the picture of the woman who had been disemboweled. she shook her head and looked at the second picture. The second picture had a little girl about Linsdey's age, maybe a little older who had her wrists cut. Catherine blinked looking at the horror of the pictures then passed them to Sara.   
  
Sara Sidle, the quiet, smart, Grissom like, girl on the graveyard shift shuddered slightly at the horrors that the pictures possed. Slowly Nick stood up, followed by Catherine, followed by Sara with the case in her hands.  
* * * *   
Warrick sat at the table and watched, listened to his co-workers Sara, Nick and Catherine talk about their case. After they left he looked at Grissom who was drinking his tea, reading the case file.   
  
Gil Grissom had been a strange CSI. Always quiet. Warrick was always surprised at what 'Grissom would do.   
  
"Can I Take a look?" Warrick asked looking at Grissom when his head lifted.   
"Sure"  
"Looks like fun"   
"If you consider head bashing fun...."   
" Not really a hobby of mine"   
  
Warrick grabbed the case file and began to read in his mind.  
"Ready to go?" 


	2. Welcome to the Crime Scene

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS CHAPTER 1!   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Catherine looked at the crime scene and ran over to a bucket and puked the little supper that she had eaten.   
  
"Great"  
Sara said as she looked at the crime scene and tried to refrain from throwing up, as Catherine had. She walked over and helped Catherine keep her hair out of her face for her.   
"That cant be good"   
Nick said as he looked at the crime scene. Slowly Catherine and Sara walked back over. Nick looked at Sara who was pale as a ghost then to Catherine who looked even more pale.   
" Ok, I'll take eveidence on the body with Sara, Catherine you look around the perimeter"   
"Ok"   
Sara said opening her case begining to take samples and collecting different peices of evidence off the two bodies.  
"Fine By Me"   
Catherine said as she began to walk the outer rim of the perimeter. She walked as slow as possible, then finally finding a perfect shoe print and got the mixture to fiil it in.   
* * * * *   
Meanwhile:   
* * * *   
Warrick slowly got out of his car and looked over to see Grissom arrive. Warrick went to the back of his truck and got his kit out. He began to walk, being met up with Grissom. Nothing was said until they had hit the crime scene.   
"Ok Warrick Pick your poison. Body or Perimeter?"   
" Oh Gris- I think I'll take the body."   
"Ok, if you insist"   
Grissom got up, and started to walk around the perimeter of the crime scene which had been taped out.   
Warrick had found a hand print burned into the skin and began to life the print.   
* * *   
Author's Note: Please Do Enjoy! 


End file.
